


Might As Well Be Sisters

by LadySpartacus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: I'm sorry but not really, Light-Hearted, i couldn't do something serious this time, i know they might be a bit ooc, i'm not so sure the sequel will ever be as good as the original but here you go anyways, so don't take this too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySpartacus/pseuds/LadySpartacus
Summary: The not really asked for (but I'm giving it to you anyways) sequel to "Could've Been Sisters".  This time let's see what the ladies are up to! ;)And as always, thanks for being so lovely Amelie, this is for you!!





	Might As Well Be Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the lame summary, I don't think I got enough sleep last night also I'm really hungry. Yup, those are my excuses and I will die upon the hill from which they were born! XD Anyways... as I said this is a sequel though technically it's not a necessity to have read the first one. But if you have read it then this episode takes place a couple of months after the first one. In the first one, we have Bran and Jon over looking and commenting on the training yard where Arya and Meera are getting in some practice and it ends with Bran giving Jon some much needed advice about Arya.

“So… Anything you want to talk about?”

“Wh-what!?” Arya stumbled over her words.

Meera hadn’t meant to startle the girl, but… “Talk about. Is there anything you want to _talk_ about?”

“What? No. What do you mean!?” She clearly caught Arya off guard more than she thought.

“Well, it’s just that you’ve been staring longingly at Jon from _quite the distance_ for over a good hour or so.” Meera could feel the tightness from the raise of her brows as she gave Arya one her most pointed looks.

“Wha-I have no,” the girl wasn’t going to make this easy on Meera, was she.

“You have. And you’ve been avoiding him all week! Poor man looks so much like a lost puppy that Bran and I are taking bets on how long it’ll take before Jon goes from lost puppy to feral wolf! So talk. What’s going on?”

Meera watched the play of emotions cross Arya’s eyes while she obviously contemplated her answer; the girl may have been good at not showing her emotions on the rest of her face, but her eyes often gave her away if you were really looking.

She could remember when she first met Bran’s _clearly_ favored sibling; she’d been excited to meet the girl with all his talk of how they would get along so well. And she’d been expecting someone who chatted non-stop and got excited over nothing and everything and would be thrilled to join her in the training yard, but what she got was a seemingly quiet, stone-faced girl. Needless to say Meera was disappointed.

Or she was, that is until she remembered something Bran had off-handedly told her, ‘Arya’s a terrible liar, we could never get away with anything… she’s always got a tell.’ So Meera looked for the tell, and what a tell it was. Her eyes, Meera realized they spoke more than the girl probably meant them to. She realized something else; it wasn’t that Arya Stark just didn’t wear her heart on her sleeve, it was that she was listening and learning and determining whom to trust first. Once the girl’s conclusions had been drawn, Meera had finally been able to “meet” the real Arya Stark and a fast friendship was born.

They had become such good friends, almost like sisters, that Meera was certain Arya would entrust her with whatever was going on between the wolf cousins. Even if she did have to cajole the truth out of Arya.

“It’s not that I’m _trying_ to avoid him. It’s just…” Now Arya was looking like the lost puppy.

“Just…???”

“Hrrrmmmgh…”

“Out with it already,” a chuckle escaped Meera.

“But it’s… it’s embarrassing. It’s stupid! I’m stupid!” Arya practically threw her face down into her hands as her ears began to blush.

“Ohhh… what’s this?! Something can actually embarrass the girl everyone calls the She-Wolf of The North!? Now I’m way too intrigued!” She really couldn’t help but tease the poor girl cause if her suspicions were right… well, she’d just have to confirm them first. “Sooo???”

“…fwm phwishdd me,” well at least Meera caught ‘me’ despite Arya’s mumbling through her hands.

“You know I may have learned quite a bit in my lifetime, but mumbling isn’t something I’ve learned to translate…”

“Uaarrgh! Jon kissed me! Okay?! He confessed to me and then he kissed me!! And- and I may have panicked and… and bolted out of the room.”

“WHA-“

“And ran right into the door… after tripping ove-over my own foot.”

As Meera gazed at the now crimson colored face of her friend, momentarily stunned at the revelation, she knew she was in trouble at the reaction that was about to burst out of her.

And then just as she knew it would, a deep and uncharacteristic bellowing of laughter uncontrollably peeled out of her mouth. Because she had her suspicions about what was going on between the two, she really did, but never-Never did she imagine something like that happening!

Jon and Arya had been nearly inseparable and flirty with one another for nearly two moons now so she figured something would happen eventually, but not that. And she knew she really needed to stop laughing yet… Oh poor Arya, she couldn’t be more red and Meera knew she was only making it worse, plus she was certain all eyes in the courtyard were now on her.

“Urgh, are you done yet? It’s not funny!”

“Pfff… I know, I know. I’m sorry. Sorry… fshshhshhhh”

“This is serious!”

“Okay, okay… phew I’m done, I’m done.” Arya did not look convinced and to be honest, Meera wasn’t really sure she was done since she could feel another chuckle at the top of her throat. However, with Arya’s head hung so low in shame she forced herself to swallow it down. “Aww… come on Arya it’s not bad.”

“Yes, it is! I’ve ruined everything! How am I ever supposed to face Jon again!? He must hate me and regret ever kissing me! I-I just didn’t know what to do and-”

“And he doesn’t hate you.”

“How can you be sure?” The dejection seemed to be oozing out of Arya, but Meera couldn’t help the smirk that broke out onto her face at that moment.

“Well, you should just ask him yourself?”

“Arya…?” Meera could swear she’d never seen anyone turn around so swiftly as Arya did just then.

“Jon!? Uh, I…I didn’t know you were there. Hey… uh, uh I need to g-”

“Can we talk? …Please?”

“Umm, well, Meera and I-“

“Were just done talking. You two go on ahead. Arya, I’ll talk to you later, yeah?” Meera once again felt the need to give as pointed a look to Arya as she could, letting the girl know they’d be talking about this later. Although, Arya was still giving her that panicked look even as she followed after Jon; for a girl who went through so much Meera wouldn’t ever have guessed that matters of the heart would be what scared Arya. 

Another little snicker slipped out despite her best efforts.

“Something funny happen?”

“Ah!” Meera turned around to see Bran behind her. “No. No, nothing much. Just thinking white would really suit your sister, Arya.”

“White? On Arya? …hmm, I suppose. Though, I think it’d suit you better.”

“Me!? Nahh, I doubt it. Besides, white looks best as a dress and when would I ever have an occasion to wear a white dress?”

“Oh I don’t know. I’m sure something would come up someday. Anyways, Jojen told me to let you know the cooks have finished dinner and see if you wanted to eat with us.”

“Dinner? Sure, sounds good. It’s been awhile since we’ve had a meal together with everything going on.”

“Heh, yeah. Come on let’s head in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first of all, screw the show, JOJEN LIVES!!!! And secondly, I know this is a bit ooc, especially with Arya, but in my defense this is fan fiction and I'mma do what I want! Also, when I was writing Meera's expectations I was imagining what Bran might've told her Arya was like as a kid. As for the tripping bit... as I told Amelie, I'VE NO EXCUSE!!! The scene played out a lot funnier in my head than I could ever write it and it wasn't originally going to be in there cause this was going to be more serious... but I wrote it and it's there and now we're just going to have to deal with it lol
> 
> Anywho... I hope you all enjoyed this and thanks for taking the time to read!!
> 
> Until next time and with much love,  
Lady Spartacus


End file.
